Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable
Ben Jie Sun, also known as Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable, was a Demon Venerable Gu Immortal from the Medieval Antiquity Era. He was the founder of Theft Path. Background Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable is not a person of the five regions (Gu World), he is from the outside world (Other Planet), he was an Otherworldly Demon. Legacy There are many inheritances of Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable, but Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable only has ten true inheritances. Each Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable's true inheritance is an unparalleled treasure in the world, usually the Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable's true inheritances come in pairs, obtaining one will give clues to the other, they contain the essence of Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable's cultivation. Anyone who obtains them will gain immense potential. The true inheritances that Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable left behind only have one requirement towards the inheritor, they have to be an Otherworldly Demon. Otherworld Before coming to Gu World, Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable's real name is Ben Jie Sun, in his original appearance, he had blond hair and blue eyes, he had a beautiful fiancée. He and his fiancée were preparing to get married. He had a high status in society, that was because he was a mecha operator. History Part 1 Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable stole from heaven and robbed earth, he was the wealthiest venerable in history. he spent his entire life's effort to find the rumored legendary Space Cave. he discovered the recipe of the Moving Perspective Cup Gu, his intention was to send Moving Perspective Cup Gu into the Space Cave, and bring out large numbers of Wild Gu Worms inside Space Cave. But he failed and did not achieve his goal. But the Moving Perspective Cup Gu, in another way, was a great success. Using the omnipresent Space Cave, a pair of Moving Perspective Cup Gu could interchange in the Space Cave and transport resources between two places. Part 2 Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable purposely created many fakes Grey-White Stone Slabs and scammed many Gu Immortals. The fakes that he made were very convincing, they could even surpass the real deal. Part 3 Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable excelled in space path and had unparalleled stealing abilities. he even cultivated transformation path simultaneously and was skilled at disguises, before he was Rank 9, he could transform into all sorts of people and use their identities to achieve his unspeakable motives, he even caused huge commotions over the world, sending it into chaos. he also had a close relationship with Long Hair Ancestor. The failure to refine Space Escape Gu became Long Hair Ancestor's obsession after death, it had become a legend. Part 4 Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable requested Long Hair Ancestor to refine a Gu for him. Thus, Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable made a bet with him, Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable won three rounds out of five, the Long Hair Ancestor had no choice but to accept his loss and agreed to refine the Gu. Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable wanted to enter the legendary Space Door all his life, and requested Long Hair Ancestor to refine the Immortal Gu, that is "Space Escape Gu". Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable placed all his effort in researching the recipe for it. Long Hair Ancestor was very excited and felt that the recipe was good and proper, but there were some places that could be improved. After discussing with Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable, the Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable became very happy and exclaimed that Long Hair Ancestor's refinement path attainment far surpassed his. The two cooperated and spent 21 years to successfully refine "Space Escape Gu". However, although the "Space Escape Gu" was refined and Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable could activate "Space Escape Gu", the "ability of Space Escape Gu" was not able to enter the Space Door no matter what he did. The Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable felt discouraged and the proud Long Hair Ancestor also suffered a huge setback. Part 5 The achievement of the immortal killer move "Familiar Face", where "Familiar Face" killer move is not offensive type but it indirectly took the lives of two Rank 8 Gu Immortals. In history, Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable had once relied on killer move called "Familiar Face" to transform into all sorts of appearances, Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable had once scammed Rank 8 Deng Zuo Yan, while Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable himself had Rank 6 cultivation, causing Deng Zuo Yan to think that Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable was his best friend named Wan Che Zhen. In the end, Deng Zuo Yan allowed the Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable into his house, and Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable used the opportunity to steal a lot of treasures in Deng Zuo Yan's Blessed Land. After that incident, Deng Zuo Yan was angered to the point of spitting out blood, Deng Zuo Yan found Wan Che Zhen and engaged in a fierce battle, it was an extremely heated match. Wan Che Zhen was very puzzled, Wan Che Zhen tried to explain himself but it was not working. In the end, Wan Che Zhen took a risk and stopped defending him, letting Deng Zuo Yan deal three blows to him. After three blows, Wan Che Zhen was on the verge of death, Wan Che Zhen finally managed to convince Deng Zuo Yan of their friendship. Deng Zuo Yan felt deep regret, Deng Zuo Yan tried to heal Wan Che Zhen regardless of the consequences. After Deng Zuo Yan found out the truth, Deng Zuo Yan saw Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable as his most hated enemy and one that he must kill. Wan Che Zhen's deep injuries could not heal, and seeing that Deng Zuo Yan was about to face a tribulation, Deng Zuo Yan did not want to be a burden to his friend and left secretly. But to think that Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable had perfect timing, Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable disguised as Wan Che Zhen and lied to Deng Zuo Yan, lying in bed and pretending to be ill, extorting countless cultivation resources from him. After that, Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable escaped scot-free. Deng Zuo Yan lost a huge amount of his foundation, Deng Zuo Yan died during his heavenly tribulation and earthly calamity not long after. Wan Che Zhen heard that his friend had died and vomited blood from anger. His weak body that was heavily injured finally gave in and he died several days later. Part 6 In the past, when Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable created theft path, he stole the treasures of the world with no one able to forecast or deduce his movements. The rumor say Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable possessed two defensive killer moves, one was called "Divine Concealment", the other was called "Ghostly Concealment". Part 7 In the past, Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable had roamed the entire world to look for a way to return home. Undeniably, he was the venerable who had traveled the most in this world compared to the others. Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable had covered almost every area in the five regions and two heavens. Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable felt that a person was too small, and the Gu Master's world was too big, thus he created "Spaceless Tunnel". This immortal killer move could shorten his traveling distance greatly, and hasten his exploration speed. Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable had gone missing long ago without a trace, but portions of his Spaceless Tunnel's killer move left behind in the five regions and two heavens were still in existence even in Current Era, they seemed to be able to last forever. Part 8 In the past, Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable had relied on Ghostly Concealment to enter the Door Of Life And Death, and moved Dang Hun Mountain and Luo Po Valley out, but was unable to take Reverse Flow River. According to Fang Yuan's previous life 400 years later, Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable's Blessed Land was excavated, and all sorts of Gu Immortals competed for it. The recipe of the Moving Perspective Cup Gu was also spread as a result. The usage of Moving Perspective Cup Gu, quickly caused many Gu Immortals to recommend it, and it became famous throughout the regions. Trivia * Visit Crescent Lake's page for more details regarding the Space Escape Gu. * Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable's killer move : "Formless Hand", "Unfamiliar Face", "Vaguely Familiar Face", "Familiar Face", "Divine Concealment", "Ghostly Concealment", "Perfect Pair", and "Spaceless Tunnel". Category:Characters Category:Venerables Category:Male Category:Human Category:Gu Masters Category:Demonic Gu Master Category:Otherworldly Demon